Various embodiments provide systems and methods for aiding a monitored individual with monitoring compliance.
Large numbers of individuals are currently monitored as part of parole requirements or other requirements. Such monitoring allows a monitoring agency to determine whether the individual is engaging in acceptable patterns of behavior, and where an unacceptable behavior is identified to stop such behavior going forward.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for more advanced approaches, devices and systems for monitoring.